When Sparks Fly
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: CC's blouse catches on fire at breakfast, causing her to have to rip it off leaving a show which makes two of the men in the Sheffield's household unable to stay away from her. Collaboration with CathlynnChristine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the nanny. But if we did... hoo haa ;)

**Chapters will be written in turns. First chapter mine, second chapter CathlynnChristine and so on. Enjoy!**

"Hello, hello!" CC sang as she walked into the dining room to see the family ready to be served their breakfast.

"Oh God," Niles groaned as he set the pancakes down on the table "What did I do so badly to deserve this?"

Fran nudged him in the ribs with a smirk which Niles smirked back to as CC just glared before sitting down at her usual spot.

"Daddy, look. I made a candle of my own at school today." Gracie walked up to her father after entering the dining room and handed him the candle she created.

"This is beautiful. Darling. Why don't we put it on the table and light it," he suggested before Gracie handed it over to Niles. He placed it on the table before he grabbed a lighter on the server and lit it before returning it to the server before he started dishing out each persons plate.

"Fran, can you pass the pancakes?" Brighton asked after already having four.

"Sure, B." She passed the pancakes over the candle as Max watched in horror.

"Miss Fine, be careful. Don't want you catching on fire."

"We don't?" CC muttered as she watched Niles drop her second plate of eggs down on the table. "Karma is a bitch, Miss Babcock," he said quietly before he walked back over to fill Fran's glass of milk.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" she asked with a tone, causing everyone to stare.

"I don't need a witch's permission to do anything unless I need a spell put on someone."

"CC, Niles, stop it this instant," Maxwell ordered.

"That's probably how long she lasts in bed," he smirked before that was the last straw and she lunged over the table, taking Niles by the throat and starting to choke him as everyone started to freak out; Brighton and Maggie trying to pull CC off and Fran and Max trying to pull Niles away.

"Miss Babcock, you're on fire!" Fran shouted as the candle caught to CC's blouse.

CC, thinking it was compliment, smiled. "Thank you, Nanny Fine."

"No! You're literally on fire!"

CC quickly looked down to see the hot mess growing on her chest and screamed before she pulled back, ripping her blouse open before pulling it off and stomping on it. Everyone stopped in shocked as CC was standing there in her pencil skirt and lacy bra.

Niles and Brighton couldn't stop staring at CC's chest as Maxwell tried to look away.

"Um.. Miss Babcock, why don't I get you something to wear." Fran quickly got up from the table and ran to CC, taking her hand and pulling her out of the dining room toward the stairs.

Niles' eyes were still wide as saucers as they stayed on the spot CC once was.

"Well.. that was interesting..." Gracie said, deciding to break the silence.

"Did you see her boo-!"

"Brighton!" Max shouted, wanting to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"What?" he yelled back, shocked by his father's raised voice. He slowly bent down and picked up CC's blouse before holding it in his lap.

"Brighton!"

'Niles; still in shocked, excused himself before he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that Servant!" CC shouted once they got inside Fran's room.

"It wasn't Niles' fault that you caught your shirt on fire," she said as she turned from rummaging through her closet.

CC shot Fran a glare that could kill and she quickly turned back to find something that would fit CC's large bust. "If he wasn't saying those things to me, then I wouldn't have had to throttle him. Needless to say, he made me do it and he made he catch my blouse on fire."

"What about this one?" Fran asked as she turned around with a blue sweater. This was during my fat ye- Fat Albert days" she grinned, knowing that could serve a punch in the face by the Bitch of Broadway.

"I guess I can try it." She took it from her before she slipped it over her head. It fit her form perfection, maybe in the slightest bit snug and she turned to look in the mirror to see she had incredible cleavage in it as well.

"Great, I look like a hoochie mama."

* * *

Downstairs, Niles was staring out in space as his hands were on the back counter facing toward the wall.

"My God, she- I- I can't even think straight. That body-"

"Was hot," Brighton finished as he walked into the kitchen causing Niles to quickly turn around, beat red. "Master Brighton, what are you doing? Do you need something?"

"Nah, I'm just putting this candle away. Dad says we don't need any more accidents but I'm pretty sure I could see that happen again," he smirked.

"Master Brighton, that's not very appropriate."

"Neither is ripping your shirt off at the breakfast table. But CC did it."

"Did what?' CC asked as she entered the kitchen from upstairs.

Niles and Brighton turned to see the blond walking down the stairs and both the men stared instantly at her chest.

_My God she's ravishing, _Niles thought.

_Look at her boobs! _Brighton's mind spoke at the same time.

"Uh we were just saying that you made yourself successful so Niles could do it one day too."

"Ha, I think he's thirty years over due for that_," _she said letting out her sultry laugh afterward that only made Niles twitch between his legs instantly.

"Do you ever get tired of making fun of others?"

CC thought a moment. "No." She walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda before pulling back the tap and taking a long sip. When she removed it from her mouth, she noticed the boy staring at her. "What?"

Brighton quickly came out of his thoughts to look up at her face. "Uh nothing. Um, Miss Babcock, do you need help today with anything? Maybe with filing or something? Something we'd need to do together?" Niles slapped his hand to his forehead as CC looked at him like he had three heads.

"What?"

"Master Brighton, why don't you just go get ready for school?"

Brighton sighed before he quietly walked toward the swinging door. "This isn't over," he said with squinted eyes and his finger pointing at them both before he left the room.

"What is is problem?" She finally asked once he was out of sight.

Niles, knowing exactly what he was trying to do, just shrugged since he was feeling the same way. She looked absolutely gorgeous at this moment and he wanted to be around her as much as possible only he knew that incapable of happening. "Would you like some coffee? I have some left."

"Why are you being nice to me? "She asked cautiously.

"Well you did almost melt earlier. And being the ice queen, I'm surprised you didn't," he smirked before quickly checking out her chest once she rolled her eyes.

"Extra sugar, bell boy.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! It's cathlynn christine with the second chapter of "When Sparks Fly". Geez... I have no idea why I told you that because you obviously know that. Ok... well anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Later that day CC was sitting in the office trying to read a script, but her mind kept wandering back to what she liked to call: "The Incident." '_Really, CC, Really?' _She thought to herself, '_You really had to rip your shirt off in front of everyone? You couldn't just pour water on yourself to stop it, or orange juice or milk; anything? And you did it in front of the whole Sheffield family __and__ Niles! I just can't wait to hear what he has to say about this one. And what about that kid that keeps aggravating me now? How am I going to be able to face them? This is going to come up one day or another. Wait, no, its not going to come up at all. I'm a Babcock and I will just pretend like it never happened. Oh, God, but how? I know! I'll make an early appointment with Dr. Bort; she'll know what to do.'_

"Uh, Maxwell, I need to make a call really quick. I'll be back in a second." CC said while getting up and pulling out her bulky cell phone.

"Sure thing, CC." Maxwell said while trying his hardest to look at her face and not let his eyes wander downward.

"Thanks." CC said and slipped out of the office. CC stepped into the hall and then into the living room and saw Brighton sitting there watching TV, "Oh, God." She mumbled to herself before trying to slip out quietly. But, it was to late, Brighton already saw her.

"Oh, Uh, Ms. Babcock," Brighton said.

"Damn it." CC mouthed before slowly turning around, "Yes, Burt?" She asked politely as she could.

"I'm bored right now, and I was wondering if... you would like to go to Burger King or something for lunch?"

CC knew what he was trying to do so she replied, "I don't have time for lunch today, Burton. Sorry." Then she slowly tried to back out of the room.

"Well, what about tomorrow?" He asked, not giving up.

'_Can't he take a hint?'_ CC thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep, calming breath, "Listen here, kid," She said as if she were a teacher talking to a first grader, "I am 32-"

Just then Niles came in, and when heard her say that she was 32, he interrupted without missing a beat, "Plus ten years."

CC shot him a look that could kill, but he was wise and pretended that he said nothing, "Anyway, I am 32, you are 15. Last I heard it was illegal to date minors, and I really don't want to go to jail." And so she wouldn't give him any false hope, she added, "And I have no interest in you whatsoever." And with that she walked out of the living room to make a call.

Just then Maggie, who was watching and video taping this whole exchange from behind the wall, came up behind Brighton and said, "Tough luck, kid. But, it's ok, your embarrassment didn't go in vain. I'm going to show all of my friends this on Monday." And then she waved the video camera in front of his face before taking off to her room.

Brighton's mouth hung open, but in a second he recovered and ran after Maggie, "Give that to me or I'll kill you! Or, better yet, I'll show your diary, which I stole, to all of _my_ friends!"

Niles just stood there, "dusting" a table and tried his hardest not to laugh. But, once everyone was out of the room, he erupted into a fit of laughter.

CC was about to call Dr. Bort when she heard Niles' laughter. CC put her cell phone back into her pocket and walked back into the living room, "Stop laughing! How would you feel if you were hit on by..." She stopped for a second, trying to remember Maggie's name, "Uh... the girl. The oldest one."

"Well I don't have to worry about how I would feel if Maggie ever hit on me, because I don't plan on ripping my shirt off in front of everyone." Niles said pompously.

CC quickly turned red and replied, "It was on FIRE! And... and... Ugh!" She couldn't think of anything else to add, so she just stormed out of the room.

"I know." Niles said before feeling something growing between his legs, "Damn." Niles said and was about to leave the room, but Fran came in.

"Hey, Niles, can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Sorry, Nanny Fine, I can't. I have to... uh... clean the showers." Niles said before bolting to his room to take a cold shower.

"Okay, then." Fran said before going to flirt with Maxwell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao, everyone. Sorry for the delay. It's extremely short and I apologize but here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

As the water trickled over his strong physique, Niles kept his head up as he needed the cold water to cover as much of his body as he could as he closed his eyes and invisioned exactly what he wanted...

_Once CC pulled her blouse off everyone vanished in thin air and the only people left were Niles and CC. _

_Niles' chest rose and fell as he stared at CC's own chest. CC, too, started to let her barely contained breasts rise and fall as she stared at Niles with heated passion. Slowly, Niles walked around the table to CC and stood in front of her as her back was barely touching the edge of the table. T_

_heir eyes were locked in a heated stare down and before Niles knew what he was doing, he grabbed her around the waist and brushed off everything from the table before he leaned her over it and buried his face in her chest._

_"Niles," she sighed. "Oh Niles... Niles..."_

"Niles!"

Niles snapped out of his dream, startled by the alto voice yelling his name.

He quickly looked down to see what his day dreaming had created. "Shit," he muttered.

He quickly shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist before he stepped out and opened the door to see CC standing there.

Her eyes instantly widened when she saw him there in his towel but she quickly redeemed herself. "Put some clothes on before you greet a lady, Niles."

"Which is why I'm still wearing a towel," he said with a lop-sided grin.

Deciding to ignore that statement, she placed her hands on her hips and continued.

"You better never speak of this again, Dust Mop or there will be hell to pay," she ordered, pressing her finger to his chest.

"And what would that be? ripping your shirt off again?" he smirked, though his eyes drifted over her barely concealed chest betraying his words.

Luckily the Bitch of Broadway didn't catch this and instead marched downstairs toward the office, leaving Niles feeling exposed and not because he was standing in a towel.

Downstairs, Fran was trying to convince him to allow her to take the girls shopping, regardless of them already going the day before.

"Miss Fine, don't you think they have enough clothes? They go to a private school for heaven sake.

"Well anything is private now compared to the show we got at breakfast," she said honking out a laugh. Though the laugh ended quickly as CC had just made her way into the office and freezed. Max's attention went right to CC before he slapped his hand to his forehead. "What?" she asked before she turned and she, too, saw the blond socialite standing there.

"Oh Miss Babcock, I didn't mean anythin-" But it was too late, CC had already stormed out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you guys, I am soooo sorry for taking so long. I have been so busy these past two weeks. But, here it is, the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy! I know I did!**

NCNC

After hearing the joke that Fran made, CC knew that they wouldn't ever let her live her little "episode" down. She decided that the best thing she could do is take the rest of the day. Something she never did, but the embarrassment was just to much. She knew she couldn't face Maxwell, so she decided to tell Niles that she was leaving.

She walked into the kitchen and saw him chopping bell peppers to go into tomato soup that he was making.

"Bellboy, I need you to tell Maxwell that I'm leaving early." She said without any warning causing Niles to jump and almost chop his finger in surprise.

After recovering from the surprise, he replied, "Couldn't you have warned me that you were in here before you almost cost me my finger?"

"How much more can I warn you? I'm standing out here in the wide open space!" CC exclaimed.

"Yes, just like something else was this morning." Niles suggested.

CC quickly turned bright red before saying quite loudly, "Just tell him!" Then she walked out the kitchen.

CC walked into the front room and tried to make a bee line to the door before anyone else saw her. CC stopped at the coat closet and got her coat out.

Since her eyes were in the coat closet and her mind was somewhere else, CC didn't see or hear Brighton come down stairs.

"Hi, Ms. Babcock." She heard him say.

'Oh crap.' CC thought to herself, "Yes, Brighton?" she said.

"Nothing, I was just saying hi." He said a little to nonchalantly.

"Well, okay then... Bye!" She said and tried to make a hasty exit, which failed when she felt Brighton grab her arm lightly.

"Wait."

She turned around and was about to say, "What?" But never got the chance because Brighton's lips came down on hers.

Acting on instinct, she shoved the boy off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You know, I have half a mind to tell your father what you just did."

Without missing a beat, Brighton replied, "Do that and I'll just tell him you're lying. Who's he gonna believe? His son, or his business partner? Face it, Ms. Babcock, I'm a lot more trustworthy than you."

"And how is it that I'm not as trustworthy as you? I'm the one who makes him his money." CC said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Maybe, but how do you make the money?" Brighton said.

CC was in too much of a rage to notice that Brighton was setting her up. "But doing my job." She said.

"Yes," Brighton said, "And to do your job, you have to lie and cheat sometimes. And dad recognizes that. So, how's he supposed to know that you're not lying to him when you tell him what I now like to call our little secret."

CC was stunned. He was blackmailing her!

"Are you serious?" CC said to herself while putting her coat on, "I'm being blackmailed by a teenager! I've been blackmailed by backers, my sister, and I've even gotten death threats from my mother! All completely understandable. But being blackmailed by a teenager! I never saw that one coming."

Not daring to take a look back at Brighton, she was sure he was wearing a smug face, she left the house. Once she got outside, she started panicking, "What am I going to do? I need to tell Maxwell, but what if he doesn't believe me like the boy said?" Feeling a headache start to come, she said to herself, "I need a scotch. Or two... or ten.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm oh so sorry for such a long delay (over a month!) but I've been, well, ok I haven't been busy just extremely lazy and had forgotten all about it as I was reading all these other amazing stories put up! But here it fifth chapter to When Sparks Fly! Divertirsi! (Enjoy!)**

Niles had walked through the swinging doors to the living room to dust the end table and was able to catch the kiss that Brighton planted on CC.

_That little twit!_ he fumed as he watched Brighton go up to his room, a smug grin on his face after blackmailing. "No one gets to kiss or blackmail Miss Babcock in this house except me."

_Wait. Did I just claim Miss Babcock in this house?_ He shrugged his shoulders, having to agree with himself. "I guess anyone would claim her in what she was wearing at breakfast. Or better yet what she wasn't," he chuckled to himself.

Brighton hearing everything he had said, smirked to himself as he decided to divert a plan to get the butler and the socialite together. At least one of them would be able to see CC topless again.

* * *

Once CC returned to her penthouse she finally was able to pull out her cell phone and call Dr. Bort. "Yes, hello, Dr. Bort. I need to schedule an appointment... Excellent. See you then."

CC arrived for her appointment at 5 o'clock that evening. Tapping her fingers against her lap in the waiting room she heard foot steps before looking up and seeing Dr. Bort.

"CC, how nice to see you again. How are you?" She extended her hand which CC took, shaking professionally.

"Evening, Dr. Bort," she said unable to put 'good' in front of it. "I'm well, Ive been better, I'll tell you that," she sighed.

"Well let's go into my office and have a sit down and talk about it."

She lead CC into her office before she had her sit down on the large chair.

"New chair?" CC asked nervous to talk about why she was there.

"Yep," she smiled softly before she folded her hands on her lap. "So, CC, what seems to have brought you here?"

CC sighed heavily knowing she was there for a reason and might as well start talking.

"I was at Maxwell's for breakfast. And of course, toilet duck and I started sparing. Well he said something that really blew my lid and I reached across the table to strangle him," she started not embarrassed by her actions. "Well G- Gr- the little one, had candles that she supposedly made the day before at school or something, and it caught my blouse on fire."

"Oh my," Dr. Bort interrupted.

"Yeah, but that was the least of my worries," she continued leaving Dr. Bort to raise her brow in curiousity.

"Out of panic, I ripped my blouse open and threw it on the ground before stomping on it."

"And the entire family was there."

"Exactly. _And _Niles," she sighed heavily.

Dr. Bort scribbled something on a pad causing CC a bit of nerves.

"Well, CC who does it bother you so much that Niles saw you?"

CC looked at her with narrow eyes before she gave her an 'are you stupid?' look.

"Are you kidding me? Niles is the one man that is going to hold this over my head forever. There will never be a day that goes by when Niles will not bring this up and rub it in my face."

"But is it because he really wants to make fun of you? Or because he... liked what he saw?"

CC noticed a hint of a smirk on her therapist's lips.

"What? No! Niles finds me repulsive just like I do him. He has absolutely no sexual feelings toward me just like I have none for that excuse for a man.

"You talk about him a lot," she added though quickly regretted it when she saw CC's glaring eyes.

"Because he infuriates me so much," she said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe but wouldn't you, of all people, brush it off. You're beautiful, successful and surely feel like you're better than Niles who is a domestic."

CC took a moment to let that sink in. Why _was_ she always talking about Niles when she should be spending her session money talking about more important people?

_I can't be attracted to Niles, _she thought_. Even if he did look good in that towel this morning. _Realizing what she just thought, shaking her head to which Dr. Bort studied her more closely.

When CC noticed this she quickly stood up. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Bort."

And with that she left the room and hauled a cab back to her penthouse as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

In the kitchen, Niles was preparing dinner when Fran walked through the door.

"I totally embarrassed Miss Babcock today, Niles," she said feeling oddly guilty about it as she leaned against the counter-top.

"Ah you are learning quickly, Grasshopper," he smirked as he continued preparing the lasagna.

Fran let out her nasally laugh as she shook her head. "Seriously, Niles. Miss Babcock is really upset by what happened this morning.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked rhetorically.

"I think you should talk to her tomorrow; let her know that it was no big deal and that anyone would have done the same," she shrugged.

"Are you crazy? Why would I talk to her? She'll just make up something like I was looking at her chest for pleasure." He exaggerated a disgusted shudder at the images of her topless when in reality it was a very pleasurable shudder.

"Just think about it, will ya, Niles?" Fran placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment before she walked back out of the room.

"I'll think about it all right," he muttered, his mind moving to her that morning, standing there in nothing but a skirt and bra.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey you guys! So, here it is, chapter six of this wonderfully amazing story! So there you have it! And don't forget to R and R!**

**~kizzes~**

**Cathlynn Christine**

Brighton ran upstairs and didn't stop until he got into his room. He congratulated himself on tricking both Niles and CC into thinking that he actually wanted to kiss CC. Sure, she was a beautiful woman, but she was way to old for him. He couldn't believe that his plan was going so well. Brighton saw the way Niles looked at CC right from the start of this whole tirade, and he knew he had to do something to get them together, so he decided the best way was jealousy.

The plan was to hit on CC as often as he could, preferably when he knew that Niles was lurking somewhere near. He couldn't let his dad know what he was doing, because he would get in trouble and his plan would be ruined. So, he knew that he had to blackmail CC to keep her quiet. It also worked in his favor that Niles came in right at that moment, he knew it would make him even madder. The next part of the plan was to say crude things about CC to Niles, he knew that would be the last straw. Brighton also knew that by doing this, he could set Niles off and have Niles yelling at him,which would attract attention, which would bring his whole plan to a stop. Brighton just prayed to God that that wouldn't happen.

It was close to dinner time and Brighton knew that Niles would be in the kitchen. Taking the back stairs, he went to the kitchen, and saw Niles chopping carrots a little rougher than he needed to, "Ew, I hate carrots." Brighton remarked.

"Well, that's just to bad, now isn't it, Brighton?" Niles remarked meanly, "I hope you didn't come down here for a snack, its to close to dinner."

Brighton expected this kind of talk, and reminded himself that it was just a small sacrifice to make. Just as Brighton was about to bring up the topic of CC, Grace came down the stairs saying,"Niles, I'm hungry, can I have a snack please?"

"Sure, Grace!" Niles said enthusiastically, "What would you like? Pudding, cookies?"

"I thought you said we couldn't have sweets before dinner." Grace said.

"Well not normally, but since you've been such a good little girl lately, I think you deserve it." Niles said, accentuating the 'good'.

Brighton just rolled his eyes. Not because Niles was purposefully giving Grace a snack to aggravate him, but because Grace came in right when he was about to talk about CC. He just had to do it another time. Walking out of the room, he went to go see what was on TV.

I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted this chapter to be all about Brighton's plan, nothing else. See, he's not that big of a brat! Haha! Love, love, love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone asked for an update and I couldn't refuse. Enjoy!**

Back at CC's apartment, she plopped down on her couch with a bottle of Johnny Walker; something much needed after any therapy session.

"Maybe I do talk about him a little too much..." She quickly shook her head as she realized she was only talking about him once again. "But that's crazy. I only talk about him because he's the only person that gets on my nerves so badly that I just have to tell someone. I mean, who would be able to keep those things to themselves?" _Damn, why am I talking so much? _"Could- could I actually be talking about him so much for a reason?" She sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. "No, there's no way I could be attracted to that servant and I know he felt the same way." She couldn't help as thoughts filled her head.

_Niles and Brighton couldn't stop staring at CC's chest as Maxwell tried to look away._

_Niles and Brighton turned to see the blond walking down the stairs and both the men stared instantly at her chest._

_"Well you did almost melt earlier. And being the ice queen, I'm surprised you didn't," he smirked before quickly checking out her chest once she rolled her eyes._

"Could he have actually found me attractive? Well I guess there's no surprise men would feel that way when a woman is standing with just her bra on and a shirt that looked like there was _no _bra on."

"Maybe- maybe he is OOOOK looking." She looked over at the clock to see it was too late to go over there even though she decided to take the rest of the day off, and put her theory to the test. She'd just have to start it tomorrow.

After half the bottle was consumed, she walked herself to her bedroom, undressed and changed into pajamas and fell into bed with Chester at the end of the mattress.

Back at the mansion, Niles walked into Maxwell's office after finishing up the cleaning up.

"If you don't need anything else, Sir, I think I'll retire."

Maxwell looking up from his papers and nodded. "That's fine, old man. Enjoy your night."

Niles nodded and left the office, his hands behind his back and his back straight. Though it didn't stay that long as Brighton stopped in front of him.

"So Niles, I was wondering.. If CC is such a well, witch, why do you still talk to her?"

Niles' brows raised before he ran his fingers through his hair. "We don't talk, we argue."

"Sometimes your civil. I don't think I could ever stand being with someone who was demeaning toward me."

"Well Master Brighton, you just don't understand the type of... relationship Miss Babcock and I have." _Not exactly the kind I wanted since mine includes handcuffs and whipped cream... _

"But she's such a bitch. And she looks nothing like Fran. Fran is skinny and nice and caring and CC... well she's a fat bitch."

Niles felt his fists tighten and was seconds from putting him in his place. "Master Brighton, that's not how you should talk to your father's business partner. And just five hours ago, you were gawking at her and even tried to kiss her."

Brighton's smirk quickly turned into a shocked look. He was hoping Niles would catch that but really didn't believe he would. This was all too perfect. "Yeah, tried. But she pushed me away. I don't want a woman that doesn't want me and treats me like crap."

_And ironically that's all she does and I still want her._ "I think that's enough talking about Miss Babcock."

"Why? You hate her. I thought you'd like me talking shit on her."

Niles knew he was right. Unless he knew his true feelings they'd believe he loved to hear people talk bad about her. But he didn't. They weren't his true feelings. "I don't want you talking about her at all. I'm about to go to bed and I don't want to have bad dreams about the loch ness socialite." He looked up when he heard Fran coming downstairs and looked back at Brighton. "Good night, Master Brighton." He walked past him before walking past Fran. "Good night, Miss Fine."

"Good night, Niles," she sang with a smile before she walked up to Brighton. "What were you guys talking about?" She turned to see Niles disappear up the stairs.

"Just man to man things," he smiled innocently with his hands behind his back as he balanced on his toes and back on his heels.

"Oh. Well I guess that doesn't include me. But... can't it?" she grinned. "Come on, B. What were you talking about?"

"Your mom's bunions." His response was so fast and simple that a lie detector would believe him.

Fran's smile instantly faded before she looked left, then right and then turned around before walking into the kitchen for some nosh.

Brighton smirked before he jogged up the stairs to work on another plan until he went to bed himself.

* * *

The next day CC was determined to talk to Niles and Niles was determined to set Brighton straight. The only problem? Brighton wasn't going to give up and CC wasn't willing to leave her apartment just yet and face the family once again after that fateful morning. It took her twenty minutes to arrive at the mansion by cab and she had twenty minutes until she was due at the house. She knew she had to leave now. Didn't mean she liked it.

That morning as the family was sitting down to breakfast, Brighton was the first to speak for everyone else was way too distracted with the memory of yesterday morning. Whether it was pleasurable or disturbing for them, they remembered it.

When the doorbell rang, everyone in the house quickly turned around and looked in the direction of the living room before they turned to look at Niles.

Niles whom was giving Gracie more fruit salad, slowly straightened up and sighed softly before he placed the spoon back into the bowl and walked out of the dining room and into the living room to answer the door.

He could see her form even through the door and he took a deep breath before walking toward it and finally opening it.

"Hello, hello," she said simply; the excitement that was once in her voice when she said it, gone.

"Good Morning, Miss Babcock." He watched her walk in a bit before she turned around to take her coat off and he took it from her shoulders.

"Would you care for some breakfast, Miss Babcock? If you hurry I can put some in your usual bowl." A small smirk spread across his face when she turned around and glare at him and Niles' eyes went directly to her blouse, where the first three buttons were undone rather than the usual two.

"Actually Niles there's something I want to get off my chest." After Niles' head cocked to the side in curiosity, CC took her hands and ripped her blouse open revealing her black lacy bra to him. "Or should I say _on _my chest."

Niles' eyes widened larger than they had the day before and watched as CC reached for his hand, placing it firmly on her left silk covered breast as Niles' knees went weak and his eyes never moved from his hand that now had everything he ever wanted in the palm of it.

**Cliffhanger, I know; but figured I wasn't done torturing you guys with long waiting updates yet ;) Reviews make the writer in me, well, write! And I promise if I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter, I'll update no later than a week :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfortunately I haven't heard from CathlynnChristine in a while, so the rest of the story will be by yours truly. But I kept my promise and thanks to getting more than 7 reviews update came early! Enjoy :)  
**

Niles' digits slowly squeezed down on her breast as he felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't believe CC Babcock was allowing him to do this in broad daylight with people just in the other room. _What had come over her?_

"Niles..." she moaned softly as she tipped her head back and just relished in the feeling of his hand on her before he moved the other and gave the other just as much attention.

"Niles..."

"Niles!"

Niles quickly blinked his eyes to see CC staring at him fully clothed with her hands on her hips. _Those wide curvaceous hips. _He then realized both his hands were out and were reaching toward her in the same position they were while he was, or so he thought was, lavishing her breasts with attention.

"What?" His voice showed his confusion and he quickly put his hands down and into his pockets before he cleared his throat.

CC looked at him as he was crazy and if she knew what he was thinking of she'd be able to prove that. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I- I don't know. What- what did you say?" He rubbed his temples as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"I said I'd rather eat dog food than the grub you come up with."

Niles was too busy trying to get the visions out of his head that he just had to respond to her or even hear her once again.

"What's wrong with you, Lemon Fresh?" _It's amazing how much I actually enjoy that scent now_.

Niles took a slow silent breath before he stepped back and straightened his shoulders as he linked his hands together and rested them against his front, blocking what was emerging. "Nothing, Miss Babcock. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the family to serve breakfast to." Niles then pushed off on his toes and walked back into the dining room leaving a very confused CC behind.

"That was not how I wanted to get to the bottom of all this..." She slowly walked into the dining room to join the family who were all nearly finished.

"Hi, Miss Babcock," Fran grinned. "Look no candles." She honked out her infamous laugh before it quickly stopped when she got a death stare from the Bitch of Broadway. "Sorry," she shrugged before she went back to her bacon strips.

CC then slowly sat down in her usual spot, feeling more than a little awkward as she was next to Brighton again, before she watched Niles dish her out some eggs and sausage links. He knew she liked sausage more than bacon. Actually, he knew her better than most if she was being honest.

"So how was the rest of your day off last night, CC?" Max asked as he kept his head down as he ate.

"It was fine, Maxwell, thank you for asking." She took her napkin and placed it onto her lap before she started to finally eat. For someone who was so nervous to talk to Niles later, she was actually starving. Though that could have been because her dinner last night consisted of a bottle of Johnny Walker.

The rest of breakfast was actually very quiet and for CC and Niles, very nerve-wracking. Niles couldn't get that day dream out of his head and CC couldn't stop going over questions she was going to ask him later. It was going to be a very long day.

After the kids scurried off to school, CC stood up from the table and placed her napkin on her now empty plate. "Maxwell,I'll meet you in the office. I wanna get started on what I put off yesterday.

"Very good, CC. I'll be there shortly."

CC nodded before she started for the door before she turned and looked at Niles, who unfortunately for both of them was watching CC look.

_Shit, she saw me._

_Damn it, he saw me. _

Both their eyes quickly pulled from the others and returned to what they were doing as Niles gathered plates and CC left for the office.

After everyone had left the table Niles was bringing the last bowl into the kitchen where he spotted Brighton. "Master Brighton, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm going," he shrugged. "Didn't CC look horrible today? She looked like she hadn't slept all night."

"Why do you believe that?" He had his back to him as he rinsed off the dishes to load into the dishwasher. Niles' was hoping it was because Brighton noticed her staring at Niles too, but he was soon disappointed.

"She had bags under her eyes," he started. "She acts like she's the most important person in the world and she's not. She thinks she can get men to do or buy anything but she's not even good looking enough to act that way-"

"Hey." Niles' voice raised higher than he meant to and noticed the large eyes that Brighton was sporting but he just couldn't let it go. "Why are you so negative toward Miss Babcock?" Niles quickly asked, stopping Brighton before he could continue. "Is it because she denied you? Pushed you away when you tried to kiss her? Because she wouldn't give you the time of day? Because you realized you didn't stand a chance what with her being a socialite and you being a butler with no future whatsoever and she can only think of that reason for not wanting to be with you?"

Niles was fuming now and Brighton was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea upon seeing the veins in his butler's forehead.

"I'm- I'm not a butler..." Brighton said nervously.

Niles' chest was rising and falling quickly and when it registered what Brighton had said, he swallowed hard, feeling way too exposed and embarrassed. "You're right," he said softly. "That is _my _job." He turned back to the sink and continued loading the dishes leaving Brighton to run off to school. _That willl always be my job._

Later that day in the office, CC's eyes might have been on the contracts but her mind was on the butler in the living room dusting. She looked up to see Max working reading a few new scripts and she couldn't stop seeing Niles' face in him. _Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me? What is it about that butler that makes me insan-?_

"Oh, Mista Sheffield..."

CC sighed as she heard that needy voice of a nanny before she trotted into the office. She then turned to watch Maxwell take his glasses off and look up at Fran.

"Yes, Miss Fine. What is it now?"

She walked up to the desk before she jumped up and crossed her legs in that enticing manner. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the park for a picnic."

"Miss Fine. Maxwell and I have many scripts to look over that could possibly be our newest play which will pay for your salary. Now why don't you run alo-" She quickly stopped when she realized this could be the perfect time to talk to Niles with no one else in the house to over hear them. "Actually..." She slowly stood up placing her script on the couch. "I think that's a lovely idea. Maxwell, you work much too hard. I think you deserve some time out in the fresh air. I think you should go with Nanny Fine for a picnic."

Fran looked at CC a bit confused what with her quick change of heart before she looked over at Max. "Niles already packed it," she shrugged, hoping that would give him that extra push to go.

Maxwell rubbed his temples before she sighed softly. "I guess a picnic wouldn't be too bad. All right Miss Fine. I'd like that. I'll meet you in the foyer in ten minutes."

Fran grinned before she skipped out of the office to get the picnic basket.

"CC, you'll be all right reading these scripts for a couple hours, right?"

CC waved him off. "Of course, Maxwell. Go on and have fun with Nanny Fine. You know me. I've got everything taken care of."

Max nodded with a soft smile before he pushed up off his desk to stand. "Thank you, CC. You're amazing." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek and for the first time in nearly twenty years his lips against her skin didn't faze her the way she thought it would.

"Sure, Maxwell." She watched him leave and waited until she heard the front door close before she walked out to find Niles. Seeing him dusting the side table she sighed softly before she walked up behind him. "Niles, I need to get something off my chest."

Niles, whose back was to her, stopped his actions cold and his eyes widened as the day dream that manifested that morning came back into his head.

"Wha- what?" He never turned around; Afraid that if he would those visions would turn up again.

CC placed her hands on her hips; annoyed with how slow this process was going. "I said I need to get something off my chest."

Slowly, Niles put down his duster and turned around to face her. Thankful that the visions weren't haunting him. At least not yet. "What is it?"

"I went to see Dr. Bort yesterday and-"

"Surprise, surprise," he smirked causing CC to glare at him.

"Oh just forget it," she huffed before she turned to leave but Niles quickly took her hand and spun her around; her eyes locked on his and vice versa.

"What is it, Miss Babcock?" His voice was calm and soft, leaving shivers to run down her back.

"I- well I couldn't stop talking about you for some damn reason."

"About how much you hate me?" CC nodded as her eyes moved to his hand that was still holding hers.

"Yeah." It took her a few seconds to meet his eyes again but it wasn't steady.

"But... you still talk about me," he said letting his lop sided grin play across his face.

CC let a throaty laugh escape her lips as she nodded. "Yeah." She moved her eyes back to their hands for she couldn't look him in the eyes as she spoke about this. She hadn't planned this out as well. "I seem to use most of my therapy time talking about you and how much you infuriate me when I should be talking about other important things that I'd actually want to spend my money on to talk about."

Niles smiled softly and took his hand to lift her chin so she'd look at him. "Why do you think that is?"

CC's sky blue eyes instantly locked with his ocean blue ones and found herself in a trance before she replied in a whisper. "I don't know, Niles."

"Is it because I know you better than anyone?" He waited for a response but got nothing. "Is it because when we dance it's like we were made to be dance partners for every event? Or is it because you feel something more than just disgust for this ugly, old butler?"

"You're not _that _old," she smirked before she watched the smirk appear on Niles' face before they both leaned in and their lips finally met.

**I guess I'm just a sucker for cliffhangers ;) You know the drill!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry the wait was long, but hopefully it's worth it ;)

The moment their lips touched, CC felt her head spin and Niles felt his as well; well his _smaller _head.

CC gasped feeling his arousal that was instantly pressing against her thigh.

His lips moved right to her jawline where he placed soft kisses on the skin until CC tilted her head back to expose her throat to him which he happily gave attention to. There was something about the smell of lemon pledge that got her going now and deep down, CC knew it was because it was _his _scent.

"I've never seen your room before, Butler Boy," she gasped during of the speaking of her endearment for him for his teeth gently nibbled at the spot on her neck that got her going. No man had ever discovered that part and in return, CC never knew she had it.

"I thought you said my mattress was the last place you'd ever be," he smirked against her lips.

"I like to play hard to get," she smirked and he grinned in response as he pulled back to look at her. "And it worked; Took you three years after all." The smirk on her face showed she wasn't disappointed, but amused.

"I can definitely make up for that."

In one sweep of her legs, Niles had her in his arms and carried her upstairs; her arms wrapped around his neck and looking up at him like he was some sort of god. Though, when Niles caught her looking, she instantly nestled her head in his chest, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

Once they reached his bedroom he slowly placed her down so he could open the door and as soon as the knob turned, she quickly pushed him through and shut the door hard behind him. He nearly tripped by her shove but quickly regained his balance and turned around, his smile shining brightly at how assertive she was being.

The smirk on CC's face was no hesitation to him that she wanted him and that she wasn't going to let this be some sweet love making, but instead, a hot, animalistic sack session with the butler that consumed her thoughts for more years than she could count.

"Miss Babcock, you're quite assertive toda- well I guess that's no different than every other da-" he was cut off as CC pushed him on his bed before she sat down on his lap and ripped his dress shirt open with a smirk on her face as she pushed it back and off his broad shoulders.

"God I love your body," she smirked as she let her fingers strum against his chest over his pecs and around his nipples, which caused him to shiver.

"And I love that you love my body," she responded in deep, raspy voice. He moved his hands over to her shoulders and down the front of his shirt before he started to unbutton her blouse and push it off her shoulders, his breath catching in his throat as her ample cleavage was staring him in the face.

"My God, you're beautiful," he whispered before he leaned forward and started to kiss along her neck and up to her jawline as CC's heavy breathing just edged him on.

She moaned softly as one of her hands that was on his chest moved to the back of his hair and tugged on his, her nails lightly digging into his scalp in a massaging way.

Niles responded by arching his pelvic up, his arousal pressing against her.

"Ohh" she gasped and she playfully glared at Niles when he pulled back and gave her his lopsided grin.

She then pressed him back by his chest and smirked as she crawled on top of him before straddling him and started to unbutton his slacks before the sound of his zipper coming down was louder than it would usually sound to ones ears.

She then leaned up before pulling them down and she gasped seeing the bulge in his boxers. "Well, well, well, Niles. Looks like all that imagining will not go to waste for me," she purred to which Niles grinned. She got his pants off his ankles and let them fall to the floor before she reached for the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down slowly; his length coming into full view inch by inch until finally his manhood quickly flung out and she pulled his boxers down and off his feet before she took her own skirt off slowly, moving her hips from side to side as Niles was soon in a trance from her gorgeous thighs and calves.

"Gorgeous," he beamed to which CC blushed. She then took the waistline of her panties and pulled them down just as slowly. She could see the way Niles was staring at her with hunger and desire in his eyes. It was a look she loved seeing from him. After she took her panties off she took them in her hand and flung them at his face with a grin.

He breathed in the scent before he took the panties off his face and bunched them in a ball before leaning back and putting them in his nightstand before he moved his hands to take her waist.

"You dog," she laughed before she straddled him once again and grazed his dick with her hand, getting soft moans from her lover.

"CC, please," he begged, his eyes never leaving her body as he reached up behind her and undid her bra. "I can't take much longer. I want you- No. I need you."

"Oh, do you? I thought you couldn't stand me." she smirked as she let her arms come down and her bra straps fell off them to which Niles swallowed hard in appreciation. "I thought you detested me. Loathed me."

"No," he groaned as the pleasuring feeling was becoming unbearable while appreciating the new view before his hands moved from her hip up to her breasts and massaged them in his hands. "I lust for you. Itch for you. Crave for you."

CC grinned at his words to describe his need for her before she moaned at the sensation coursing through her body.

She finally lifted up and with one swift move of her hips, she had him deep inside her; to which they both let out disgruntled groans.

Niles watched as CC gathered her hair in her hands and rocked her hips over his feeling his cock scrape against her walls.

"Oh fuck, Niles," she hissed. "Uhhh."

"Uh, that's it. Keep going, Love. Almost- uhh there."

CC continued to thrust her hips over his, wanting to get him there. "Let go for me, Niles." She was pretty close herself and didn't want to be the only one to release her built up sexual tension and then Niles never does. It was an embarrassment waiting to happen.

Though soon she couldn't even think about what her last name was for she was flipped over by Niles and with a few harsh thrusts of his hips she felt her walls tighten around his cock and was soon going over the edge with a loud, high-pitched moan.

Just as CC was starting to calm down, she felt Niles' entire body tighten and soon he was going over the edge as well with a groan so sexy to her that it was almost enough to make her have a second orgasm.

She ran her fingers through his hair with a smile on her face as he was calming down from the high they were both just on before he spoke up again.

"I forgot one more thing that I felt for you," he sighed as he was still trying to regain his breathing.

"What's that?" she asked casually as she moved a piece of his hair from his damp forehead as his eyes stared into hers, taking note of how tender she was being with him.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**If ANYONE remembers this story I thought it deserved a proper ending. I always hated when people stopped stories without finishing them and even though this chapter is MONTHS overdue, here goes. So, I give you the final chapter in 'When Sparks Fly'…**

_"I forgot one more thing that I felt for you," he sighed as he was still trying to regain his breathing._

_"What's that?" she asked casually as she moved a piece of his hair from his damp forehead as his eyes stared into hers, taking note of how tender she was being with him._

_"I love you."_

It worried him when he received not one facial response from the naked blond beside him. In fact the smile that was once on her face dissipated all together upon hearing his words. He could feel his stomach churning and the sweat make its way back to his forehead after already wiping it off with the sheets they were both tangled in.

C.C.'s mind started to race. He loves me? I thought this was simply a lay that was long overdue. Wait a minute…

_**Uh, that's it. Keep going, Love. Almost- …**_

'_Love'. He __**did **__call me Love and I- well, I liked it! Well, I didn't correct him. Then again I was in the middle of an orgasm… _

She turned her attention back to the sweating butler that was staring at her with fear in his eyes. She had to admit, he looked adorable when he was nervous.

_Did I just screw it all up? Oh, why do you always do that, you crazy, stupid man?_

"Or not…?" He didn't know if he should take it back or what. _Do I really want to take back how I feel for this woman? _He thought a moment before he sat up a little straighter. _No. No I don't. I love this woman and I won't let her get away. _

"C.C, I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not going to let you leave here without voicing it to me. I mean, we just made love and yes I called it love because that's what I feel for you. I love you and I don't know if you love me back but I would really appreciate if you could at least tell me-"

Before Niles could utter another sound, CC's lips were on him and her fingers threaded through his dark blonde curls that rested against the back of his neck.

Niles responded instantly as his arms flew around her and pulled her tightly, never wanting to let her go as their tongues danced in each others mouths. He was much too involved in the kiss to even think about what it meant but after they finally parted to seep air back into their lungs, Niles look at her with hurt, confusion and love all in one.

"What- what does that?" he hesitantly asked as he looked down at his sheets that were cover him from the waist down.

C.C smiled nervously as she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him she loved him. Actually she wasn't even sure if she **did **love him. She had never been in love before and the thought of it made her stomach create knots. And she loved it.

"It means 'I love you too."

Niles grinned from ear to ear before he took her in his arms and flipped her over so she was beneath him and that famous sultry laugh escaped her lips.

_Finally I'm above her in something, _he thought with an evil grin.

"God, I love you, Woman. You drive me crazy. You know that?"

"Why do you think I do it?" She brushed her hand against his cheek before she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Niles and CC both woke to a banging on the door and then a nasal voice behind it.

"Niles, are you in there? Mister Sheffield is really angry. You were supposed to be lunch an hour ago. And have you seen C.C? She was supposed to take some contracts to the theater for Mr. Sheffield."

"Shit." CC gasped before she covered her mouth with a hand.

Niles only smirked, as the thought of CC being caught in his bed excited him. "I'll be right there, Miss Fine. I seemed to have caught a bug but I feel much better now after a nap. I'll be down in two minutes. And why in the world would I know where that troll is?"

He received a sharp slap on the arm before he yelped in pain.

'Niles are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I stubbed my toe" he groaned as he rubbed his arm as he glared at CC who only gave a smug grin in response. "It's not going to be easy to date me," she smirked.

"Okay, well hurry." He listened for the footstep to get quieter as the seconds went by before he heard his other half speak.

"I have to hide," she whispered before she stretched in the warmth of his bed.

"You don't have to hide," he chuckled. "I'll just run down and see if the coast is clear in the kitchen and then call you on the intercom up here so you can come down." He got up off the bed and started to redress before he leaned in and kissed her lips chastely before staring at her.

"What are you staring at me for? You're freaking me out." She shuddered as the look was actually turning her on.

"Just trying to burn this picture into my mind," he smirked before he opened the door, winked at her and then closed it behind him.

She simply shook her head as she smirked at the door. "He is something else, that man."

Niles quickly walked down into the kitchen to see the coast was clear. He quickly walked up to the intercom and turned it on before pressing the button for his room.

"The coast is clear, my angel." When he didn't get a response he tried again. "C.C? Is this on? Can you hear- Ahh!"

Niles jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Knowing who them belonged to he smirked before he realized they were displaying affection in plain sight and his eyes grew the size of saucers. He quickly turned around and stared into her deep blue orbs.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "Someone might see us."

"No one will see us. Relax Toilet Brush. Maxwell is in his office so you know Nanny Fine is there as well, sitting on his desk with her short skirt and crossed leg- Why are you gawking like that? You better not be thinking about her in that way." Her glaring eyes were all the warning he needed.

"Of course not, he laughed. I was just imaging you in something like that. I do love your legs. You should show them off more often." He grinned as he leaned down and caressed her calve that showed through the slit of her pencil skirt.

She jumped at the contact and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oww, why do you keep insisting on slapping me, Woman?" He rubbed his arm as he watched her smirk.

"I'll slap you a lot harder tonight," she winked and his jaw dropped before they both heard the bellow of their employer.

"Niles! Where's lunch? CC! Why aren't those contracts out for the theater yet?

"Tonight you say?" Niles smirked as he walked toward the fridge to gather the ingredients for his Minestrone soup.

"Tonight," she winked before she pushed the swinging doors open to exit the kitchen.

And so who would have guessed that the butler and socialite would allow some sparks to fly.


End file.
